In U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,872, a hand-operated copying machine is disclosed to efficiently and precisely perform copying process horizontally as well as vertically on any working piece of any shape through alternative adjustment of a positioning adjusting mechanism and a vertical fixture assembly. However, the cited hand-operatted copying machine occupies much space in vertical direction and is not suitable for table-top operation.
Therefore, it is the main object of the present invention to provide a compact copying machine which is suitable for copying operation on table top. It is another object of the present invention to provide a compact copying machine which has means respectively provided for holding block-shaped or flat-shaped working piece and model for performing precise copying process.